


Welcome To Trench

by twenty_one_jumpsuits



Category: Jumpsuit - Twenty One Pilots (Music Video), Nico and the Niners - Twenty One Pilots (Music Video), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jumpsuits/pseuds/twenty_one_jumpsuits
Summary: Clancy is just another citizen in Dema, a city tortured by many Bishops trying to keep everyone from revolting against them.That seems to go fairly well until Clancy starts to receive some weird letters and things start to change. Quickly.((Or: I am very bad in descriptions just read the story))((this story is also posted on wattpad under the username tyjothecoward))





	Welcome To Trench

Clancy woke up in a cold sweat, body shaking under his covers. The kind of state you'd be in after a terrible nightmare.

But he didn't had a nightmare. Not that he could remember. Whatever his brain made up for him that night was slipping away fast and he completely had forgotten when he opened his eyes. He had no clue as to what nightmare could be so terrifying to be waking up shaking and in cold sweat. It had never happened before. His shaking body slowly eased as he sat up, trying to remember the dream but to no avail.

He looked around his small bedroom, everything seemed in place.

Clancy got up. He stretched his arms above his head to feel his they were soar. It hurt him to lift them so high. He blamed it on the task he was given everyday. The last one was mainly lifting heavy stuff, dragging boxes around Dema with some other people. They didn't know what was in the boxes, but Clancy couldn't care less.

He walked over to his window, one of the two in his apartment, and pulled open the curtains. Clancy was greeted with the grey clouds that always seemed to hang over Dema, and a Watcher. The pitch black, cloaked figure was standing outside the apartment block a few feet away from the entrance. Clancy couldn't see their face, but he had a feeling that the Watcher was staring directly at his apartment, directly at his window, directly at him.

The Watchers were fine, that was Clancy's opinion at least. People around him were afraid of the figures who seemed to follow you but didn't, who seemed to know everything about you but couldn't possibly know everything. They were creepy, some called them stalkers, but Clancy thought of them as alright. They weren't harming anyone, they were just making sure everything in Dema was okay, they were just keeping an eye out for their citizens.

Clancy thought the Bishops were much worse, but not a lot of people shared that opinion. In fact, he didn't know anyone who thought the same as him. The Bishops were the great leaders, the people fighting for Dema, to keep Dema alive and well. It sounded like bullshit, especially considering the things they did to people.

Nico was the Bishop of his district and Clancy was the only one afraid of him, frightened one could say. Again, a few people probably shared his opinion but he often felt as he was the only one truly scared of him. People who broke the rules only in the slightest bit were hauled of to Nico. When they came back, they were visibly harmed or visibly smeared. The smearing was with much worse cases, and it was the most awful thing Clancy had ever seen happen to people. The few occasions where people got smeared in public, it was horrible. Every last bit of hope, faith, and what-not were drained from the person and all that was left was a shell of what that person once was.

That was the worst thing Clancy could imagine happening to him. Even death seemed more reasonable.

Clancy moved away from the window, walking over to his closet to get some fresh clothes. It was always the same dull grey colour, but always a different outfit depending on how you were supposed to spend your day. Sweatpants were for a day off, casual wear was for some minor tasks and work clothes were for, well, working. Clancy could already guess his set of clothes for the day, Wednesdays were always working days for him, from the early morning to late in the night, all the tough jobs seemed to go to Clancy to finish. But when he opened the closet, he was greeted with a simple T-shirt and sweatpants. He turned his head around, looking at the calendar on his wall. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday were crossed off but he didn't remember doing it himself.

Was it really already Sunday?

He grabbed his clothes and went to his bathroom, checking the calendar closely when passing. The crosses over the four days were obviously there, but somehow they didn't look like the way Clancy crossed out the days. The lines were shaky, just a bit, the colour of the crosses was slightly off even though they were all black. He tried to remember crossing the days out himself, but he couldn't. He shrugged, he was probably overthinking it. Maybe the reason why he had woken up in cold sweat was because he had been sick the past few days, a fever so high he couldn't even remember what had happened those days. He tried to convince himself that it was reasonable, reasonable enough for now. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went out. He didn't had a task that day, so he didn't really have a reason to go outside, but Clancy enjoyed each morning with a walk around his district. Stretching his legs, getting some nice fresh air, it always helped him wake up completely.

He kept his hands in his pockets while walking away from the apartments, right past The Watcher. Citizens weren't supposed to interact with them, so Clancy just gave him a friendly nod before walking away. He was always friendly, even if he didn't liked something or someone. It also gave him a good reputation, which he wanted. It gave him the reputation of the good boy, the one who always obeys, the one adapted to the rules of Dema, the perfect citizen.

Clancy wasn't, not in his mind.

In his mind, he was a rebel, ready to take a stand against Dema and everything they stand for, ready to break free from his so-called home.

He had a hard time calling Dema his home, because it wasn't. It had never felt like a home to him. Not with the Bishops and the Watchers, the big walls locking them in, and just everything. A home was supposed to give you warmth, make you feel at ease and happy, helps you when you're feeling down. None of that happened. Dema was the coldest place on Earth Clancy could imagine. People barely spoke to each other, the streets were deadly quiet, there were hard punishments for minor things.

Well, that was the case in his district.

He didn't know how the situation was in other districts. They were prohibited to visit the other districts, except for special occasions such as the Anual Assemblage of the Glorified, the Bishop ceremonies happening a few times per year, and other major events. But they all take place in his district, Nico's district.

And someone on the street agreed with him.

A guy was standing on the concrete bench, screaming to people walking around. He couldn't have been older than eighteen. His voice was booming through the streets, everyone looked over to quickly turn their heads again and walk away. They didn't want to get involved.

Clancy did stop and kept watching the guy as he screamed his lungs out.

About the Bishops, about Dema, about the Vialism. Clancy was intrigued in some sort. Someone dared to talk, scream, about the bad things Dema is causing, and the guy was still so young.

As if he appeared out of smoke, Nico was suddenly standing close to the guy, getting closer with each step. The red cloak wasn't something you couldn't notice, it was so vibrant. The guy noticed the Bishop, jumped off the concrete bench and started running. Nico didn't run after him. The Bishop simply stood there as the guy was dragged back by two Watchers, trying to break free from their grip. Clancy's heart was pounding in his chest as he saw the guy getting smeared, resulting in his screams to slowly come to an end. His shining eyes became dull, as the guy's face became emotionless. Nico sent the guy on his way, together with a Watcher. After looking at the guy, Clancy looked back at Nico and made direct eye-contact with the Bishop. He wouldn't know, the veil was hanging in front of his face, but it certainly felt like that. Nico didn't move, just uttered some words Clancy couldn't understand, and turned around. Clancy started walking again. He had had his fair share of interaction with Nico, but they never really got on speaking terms. Then again, Nico wasn't really on speaking terms with everyone. Clancy felt like it was different with him, though, he couldn't say what would be so different.

He continued his walk, looking at the tall walls and wondering what laid behind them. The thing he wondered about the most was if there were people behind those walls, living better lives than he was living. People who knew about Dema and its tall walls but not about the citizens living in the city. Clancy knew Trench was big, so there must be someone out there, someone who had discovered Dema and was curious as to what was inside of those walls, or someone who stayed away as far as possible because Dema looked like a prison. Did someone every try to get in to Dema? He knew people tried to get out but always with no success.

It was time to go back to his apartment, more people started getting out on the streets and the tasks were to start soon, Clancy wouldn't want to bother those people by standing in there way.

As he was walking back, he couldn't help but keep wondering about the possibility of life behind the walls of Dema.

 

~~~~

 

_Even though it seems impossible, there must be some people who don't live in Dema. Right? Each district has its citizens, but my district seems so awfully empty. If that's the same with the other districts, this Earth would be so lonely, we only would have each other to rely on. There must be some other people out there, right? If so, let them come to Dema and let them free us from whatever Nico and his Niners try to pull of 'cuz this is not working._

_At all._

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will end with some thought from Clancy, right after the '~~~~'
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this story! Hopefully I will actually upload frequently so let's see how that goes.  
> I have been working on this story since the album dropped and I did way to many research for a fic, trying to make a storyline out of the order of the songs on the album, so I couldn't not post it.
> 
> ((also, sorry if there are some mistakes, English isn't my first language).


End file.
